Another Servant of Evil
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Kalian pasti sudah tahu kisah kami. Ini adalah kisah antara aku dan saudaraku di negeri kami yang indah, Lucifenia. Jadi apakah kalian akan membacanya atau hanya melihat judulnya sekilas dan berbalik? -Len Kalo gak baca pajak PBBnya bakal dinaikin sama Rinto otousama pelit! -Rin
1. Chapter 1

Kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah kerajaan yang subur dan cantik bernama Lucifenia. Rakyatnya hidup rukun dan bahagia. Kebahagiaan mereka semakin bertambah saat seorang ratu melahirkan sepasang kembar tepat saat lonceng berdentang.

"Lihat mereka, begitu mungil dan rapuh," tutur sang raja sambil memandangi kedua anaknya dengan takjub.

"Akankah raja dan ratu memberi nama untuk pangeran dan putri?" tanya seorang tabib yang membantu kelahiran kedua bayi. sang raja dan ratu mengangguk dan mejawab secara bersamaan.

"Rilliane dan Allen,"

"Rin dan Len,"

Raja dan ratu saling berpandangan. Wajah mereka saling menunjukkan saling ketidak setujuan atas jawaban pasangannya.

"Rilliane dan Allen lebih baik," Raja berkata.

"Nama itu terlalu kuno, Lebih baik Rin dan Len." Ratu tak mau kalah.

"Nama itu terlalu singkat dan seperti nama rakyat biasa."

"Nama pemberianmu membuat anak anakku terdengar seperti orang tua."

"Rilliane dan Allen."

"Rin dan Len!"

"Rilliane-"

"Rin!"

Raja dan Ratu saling menatap tajam. Tangan mereka saling terkepal kuat di samping kepala mereka. Sedangkan tabib yang berada di tengah tengah pertengkaran itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan hanya bisa berdoa agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi pada mereka dan juga kedua bayi mereka. Keduanya mengangkat tangan lebih tinggi, tabib menutup mata, takut akan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Batu gunting kertas!" teriak raja dan ratu bersamaan seraya menunjukkan tangan mereka yang tadinya berda diatas kepala. Raja masih mengpalkan tangannya sedangkan ratu membuka tangnnya. Keduanya saling terdiam tidak percaya.

"Aku menang! Dengan begini nama mereka Rin dan Len!" Seru ratu dengan bahagia.

Raja hanya bisa diam membatu disudut ruangan.

* * *

dislaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan


	2. Chapter 2

Sebagai kembar,Rin dan Len tidak terpisahkan. Mereka pergi kemanapun bersama, makan bersama, mandi bersama, bahkan tidur pun satu ranjang. Hal ini membuat raja dan ratu khawatir dengan masa depan anak anak mereka jika salah satu di antaranya tidak ada. Oleh karena itu, mereka memutuskan untuk memisahkan kembar itu.

"Tidak!" teriakan seorang putri berumur 5 tahun bernama Rin Rilliane Kagamine ini menggelegar disetiap sisi lorong istana. Tak jauh darinya, saudara kembarnya Len Allen Kagamine menangis sesenggukan. Tangan mereka saling terulur, mencoba menggapai satu sama jarak diantara keduanya menyulitkan mereka. Ditambah lagi 2 orang pengawal dan kedua orang tua mereka, raja dan ratu saling menahan keduanya agar tidak menyatu.

Rin meronta ronta, mutiara bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya telah berubah menjadi banjir yang membasahi pipi. Tenaganya yang melebihi kekuatan anak seusianya sedikit merepotkan pengawal muda dan Raja yang menahannya.

Di sisi lain, Len juga meronta ronta dengan segala yang dia mampu, tapi setiap kali terlepas, tubuhnya kembali tertahan dan ditarik lagi oleh pengawal dan ibunya, meskipun begitu dia tetap tidak menyerah.

"Ayolah kalian..." kata raja dengan nafas berat.

"Ini tidak akan sulit..." Ratu melanjutkan.

"Tidak! Tidak mau!" jerit Rin sembari menarik lengan baju Len yang berhasi dicengkeramnya, tapi sejenak kemudian genggamanya terlepas lagi.

"Rin... aku tidak tahan lagi..." ucap Len dengan nada pasrah. Rin menggeleng.

"Tenang Len. Sebentar lagi kita akan kesana." Jawab Rin sambil berusah lepas dari pelukan pengawal dengan sekuat tenaga. Ratu memijit keningnya.

"Sudahlah Rin. Biarkan Len masuk ke toiletnya sendiri! Dia sudah cukup besar untuk masuk ke toilet wanita!" ujar ratu dengan nada kesal.

* * *

disclaimer: Mikan tidak akan pernah memiliki vocaloid.


	3. Chapter 3

sebelumnya Mikan mau berterimakasih pada yang sudah memberikan review QwQ

kalian semua benar benar membuat Mikan bahagia! X3

disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan

* * *

Berbeda dengan kerajaan lain yang diperintah oleh seorang raja, Lucifenia justru diperintah oleh seorang ratu hingga akhirnya diambil alih oleh suami dari sang ratu. Hal inilah yang membuat Rin yang berada dipuncak kekuasaan. Sedangkan Len, dia bisa menjadi penasihat Raja. Tapi di luar dugaan, Len justru memilih menjadi pelayan Rin. Dan diusia yang ke 14 ini, Rin sudah dilatih untuk menjadi Ratu masa depan.

Len POV

"Len!"

aku menoleh saat Rin memanggilku dan memelukku dengan tangannya yang kecil, tapi menyimpan kekuatan yang besar itu. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya tersenyum, meskipun nafasku tercekat karena di memeluk leherku dengan erat, untungnya dia segera melepaskannya.

"Hei, hei, Len! Lihat! Aku mendapat mahkotaku!" serunya riang sambil menunjukkan pita putihnya yang biasa dikenakannya diatas kepalanya. Aku sweatdrop.

"Bukannya ini pita putihmu?" Rin mendecak

"Pita ini sudah ini sudah diberkati Rinto otousama, dan ini menjadi simbol kekuasaanku!" ujar Rin.

aku terperangah mendengar penjelasannya. Jelas jelas Rinto otousama tidak mau mengeluarkan uang barang sepeserpun untuk membuat mahkota baru untuk Rin. Dasar pelit. Dain Rin menerimanya begitu saja?

Aku mendesah dan memperhatikan Rin yang berputar putar didepanku dengan riang. Dia terlihat sangat mungil dan rapuh -sampingkan kenyataan tinggiku tidak jauh berbeda dengannya-, membuatku tidak tega meninggalkan dia sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini. Aku juga telah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri aku akan melayaninya dengan sepenuh hati sebagaimana setianya servant terhadap tuannya. Aku rela menjadi jahat hanya untuk kebaikannya.

"KYAAA! Laba laba! Tolong aku Len!"

"Tunggu Rin! Dimana pedangku!"

Rinto melihat halaman istana melalui jendela, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dari tugas kerajaan. Tapi pemandangan didepannya justru memberi dampak sebaliknya. Disana, Len menganiaya laba laba kecil sementara Rin bersembunyi dibelakangnya, menangis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan.**

**Mikan baru sadar Mikan menandai cerita ini complete padahal masih ada chapter ini dan satu lagi yang belum Mikan publish =w=;**

**Dan untuk chapter 2, Mikan tidak mengambil cerita manapun. Mikan gak tau ada doujinshi yang mirip dengan itu. Apa bisa memberi Mikan linknya? 'w'**

**dan bagi yang gak tau *semekot: semeter kotor**

* * *

"Len~, aku lapar," Rin merengek dean gerkan lunglai seperti orang yang belum makan 3 hari. Len _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Maaf Rin, tapi kita kehabisan bahan makanan. Aku harus pergi ke negeri tetangga untuk membeli bahan makanan karena kita sedang mengalami kekeringan yang cukup parah bulan ini." Jelas Len dengan senyum meminta maaf. Rin yang sebelumnya terlihat lesu itu segera mengangkat kepala dengan wajah berseri seri.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kaita tunggu! Ayo berangkat!" seru rin samil menyeret Len keluar dari istana.

Mereka sampai dipasar dengan mengendarai Josephin, _road roller_ milik Rin – Rin menolak menaiki Innovator, _mercedess Benz _milik Len karena menurutnya terlalu menyolok -. Rin yang tidak pernah memasuki pasar sebelumnya memandang kagum dengan setiap orang yang berada dipasar dan juga apa yang mereka jajakan. Dengan semangatnya dia belari kesana kemari membuat Len kewalahan.

"Hei Len, apa itu?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda dengan tinggi semekot*, berambut biru dan juga syal biru, menikmati setangkai es krim. Len milhat sekilas lalu kembali pada jeruk jeruk ditangannya.

"Itu es krim."

Untuk sesaat tidak terjadi apa apa hingga seseorang berteriak kencang. Tanpa pikir panjang Len menjatuhkan jeruk jeruk ditangannya dan mencari Rin, khawatir Rin mengalami masalah. Bagaiman jika dia diculik dan dijual sebagi budak? Pikiran Len berlari entah kemana. Tetapi kekhawatiran Len tenggelam saat melihat Rin memakan pria berambut biru yang sebelumnya ditunjuknya.

"Rin... apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Rin melepaskan orang itu dan melihat Len dengan tatapan polos. "Baunya seperti es krim. Kukira dia robot es krim raksasa dan jadi aku memakannya."

Len menarik nafas panjang dan mengangkat Rin selayaknya mengangkat kucing dan pergi meninggalkan pria malang itu.

* * *

"Len, Len apa ini?" tanya Rin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lan menoleh dan seketika wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Pisang!"

Len berlari, eh, melompat lompat? Melewati rin menuju penjual buah buahan disamping kios penjual sayur sayuran tempat Rin berdiri. Pemilik kios itu yang bernama Gumi terlihat bahagia saat Len membeli satu gerobak pisang miliknya.

"Manis dan lembut... rasa yang sempurna!" serunya bahagia saat merasakan pisang yang dibelinya. Rin merajuk.

"Leeeen! Maksudku yang ini!" Rin menggerutu dan menunjukkan (melempar) sebatang daun bawang tepat diwajah Len.

"O oh, ini _negi_. Kita bisa membuat sup dengan ini." Jelas Len.

Rin tersenyum senang dan memerintahkan Len untruk membeli semuanya. Dengan 30 karung negi, mereka kembali ke kerajaan tercinta, Lucifenia.

"Potong semuanya Len! Kita akan membuat makan malam untuk Rinto otousama dan Lenka okaasama!" titah Rin. Len hanya bisa mengangguk seraya memotong daun bawang, bawang merah dan bahan bahan lain dengan berurai air mata.

"Hiks..."

Sementara itu...

"Neru san! Aku ingin membeli negi!" sahut seorang gadis dengan ceria. Rambutnya yang diikat_ pigtail_ berwarna teal menjdi sapu jalanan yang kotor saking panjangnya.

Neru hanya melirik gadis itu sebentar lalu kembali pada handphonenya seolah dia tidak peduli pada gadis itu. Tapi dengan sedikit rasa kasihan dia menjawab, "Maaf Miku. Benda busuk itu telah habis dibeli putri Rin dari kerajaan sebelah." Jawabnya datar tanpa melihat wajah Miku yang berubah horor.

"HWAAA! Aku tidak bisa membuat makan malam!" tangisnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan**

**Akhirnya ending dari fic ini! \(T7T)/**

**ah, Mikan mau bikin fic baru! bagi yang ingin tahu judul dan summarynya silahkan lihat di profil Mikan ^^**

* * *

Rin melihat keluar kamarnya melalui jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke kota. Dari jarak itu dia bisa melihat kumpulan orang orang berpakaian berwarna warni dan juga balon balon raksasa berbentuk hewan ataupun benda. Rin yang penasaran segera membangunkan Len yang tertidur dengan lelapnya dengan berteriak menggunakan speaker TOA.

"LEN!"

Sontak Len bangun dengan segera. Dilapnya bekas bekas tidurnya, aka ilernya dan tergesa gesa menghadap Rin yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah mencibir, tangan terlipat dan kaki yang dihentakkan ke lantai marmer.

"A, ada apa Rin?" tanya Len gugup.

Rin menunjuk jendela dan bertanya dengan polosnya, cibirannya telah berganti menjadi rasa penasaran pada apa yang sebelumnya dia lihat. "Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?"

Len ikut melihat keluar jendela, diluar tampak orang orang dalam jumlah banyak memainkan alat musik dan menari dengan riangnya, beberapa juga menunjukkan kebolehannya berakrobat. Len yang juga kali pertamanya menyaksikan hal itu menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ayo kita tanya pada Rinto otousama dan Lenka Okaasama." Usulnya.

Rin mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Len menuju kamar raja dan ratu. Tanpa mempedulikan kedua orang tuanya yang ingin beristirahat dengan tenang, Rin mendobrak masuk pintu kamar dan berteriak membangunkan raja dan ratu. Tentu saja raja dan ratu terkejut dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Rinto bahkan terjatuh dari tempat tidur saking kagetnya. Len yang melihat kesialan ayahnya hanya bisa geleng kepala.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Rinto seraya berusaha berdiri dari lantai.

"Itu, itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?" tanya Rin semangat, bahkan sampai melompat lompat sambil menunjuk jendela yang mengarah langsung ke pemandangan ibukota mereka.

Lenka melihat jendela lalu pada Rin dan tersenyum. "Itu festival panen, mereka merayakan panen tahun ini yang lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin." Jawab Lenka.

"Boleh kami mengikutinya?"

"Lebih baik jangan, disana banyak orang dan para pengawal-"

"Kami tidak memerlukan para pengawal. Aku dan Len ingin melihat rakyat biasa mensyukuri hidup mereka tanpa dikelilingi pria pria tua yang bau itu."

"Tapi Rin-" Rinto buka mulut tapi kembali dipotog oleh sang putri.

"Tidak ada tapi. Len akan melindungiku. Dia juga ingin mengikuti festival seperti orang biasa."

Rinto menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung dan takub melihat kesungguhan putrinya. Dia menoleh pada Len, dan menemukan bahwa yang dikatakan Rin memang benar. Dengan pasrah Rinto mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kalian ingin menyamar menjadi orang biasa kaian tidak biasa berpakaian seperti itu." Rinto menunjuk pakaian mereka.

Rin dan Len melihat pakaian mereka dan menyadari pakaian mereka yang 'sedikit' mewah. Rinto menepuk tangannya dan seorang pelayan entah dari mana muncul membawa setumpuk pakaian yang terlihat sudah kusam ditangannya. Diberikannya pakaian pakaian itu pada Len.

"Itu adalah pakaian kalian untuk menyamar."

"Ini? Ini kan pakaian kami tiga tahun lalu?" sahut Len. Rinto mengangguk.

Len mengibaskannya pakaian itu dan debu pun beterbangan keluar dari kain kain yang berlapi lapis. Saking banyaknya hingga membuat Lenka bersin bersin dan lari keluar kamar.

"Pakaian ini terlalu kecil!" protes Rin.

"Tidak ada pakaian milik kalian yang lebih cocok untuk menyamar selain ini. Jadi pakai atau tidak sama sekali." Rinto berkata.

Rin dan Len mencibir dan mengambil pakaian milik masing masing. 'Dasar pelit. Bilang saja tidak mau memberikan kami pakaian baru.' Sungut mereka dalam hati.

"Tidak, jangan pakai pakaian itu." Rinto mencegah. Rin dan Len memandangnya bingung.

"Rin, kamu pakai pakaian Len. Sedangkan Len pakai pakaian Rin."Rinto menjelaskan.

"Bukannya sama saja? Maksudku kamikan kembar. Gak ada seorangpun yang tahu perbedaannya." Len berucap. Rinto menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Kalian berbeda. Rin itu lebih... uhm... kecowokan. Sedankan Len, kamu lebih feminim.." jawab Rinto tanpa berani melihat Len. Len menatap horor Rinto.

"Rinto otousama!"

"Sebenarnya Len, aku juga berpikir begitu,"

"Rin juga!?"

"Ibu juga~"

Len tidak dapat berkata apa apa dan hanya bisa melihat tiga anggota keluarganya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Akhirnya dia berjongkok dipojok ruangan dan menangis ditemani Rin yang menggosok punggungnya dengan perasaan simpati.

* * *

Setelah selesai dengan tangisan Len dan permintaan maaf dari Rinto, mereka akhirnya memakai pakaian lama mereka yang ditukar. Dan benar kata Rin, pakaian mereka lebih pedek dan ketat meskipun mereka tidak berubah banyak setelah tiga tahun. Rin bahkan harus menutupi lekuk lekuk tubuhnya dengan sebuah jubah.

"Siap?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk.

Mereka membuka pintu darurat yang berada dibelakang istana dan segera berlari menuju keramaian. Mereka tidak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun dari festival itu.

"WOA! Banyak orang..." Rin berkata dengan takjub. Len mengangguk.

Mereka terus berjalan ditengah kerumunan. Len terus saja memegangi tangan Rin dengan erat. Sesekali dia melirik apa yang tengah Rin lakukan dari sudut matanya. Dia tidak ingin Rin terpisah dan menghilang dari sisinya.'

Puncak acara itu adalah drama teater diruang terbuka. Ceritanya sangat mengharukan. Rin bahkan menangis saat sang pelayan yang setia pada ratunya itu mati setelah melemparkan sebuah botol ke laut. Len memluknya erat dan membiarkan air mata Rin membasahi gaun yang dipakainya.

"Aku tidak mau kisah kita berakhir seperti mereka..."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Berjanjilah kamu tidak akan meninggalkan aku sendirian, Len,"

"Aku berjanji."

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Len lurus. Pipinya yang basah oleh air mata yang mengancam akan turun kembali tidak dihiraukannya. Dikeluarkannya jari kelingkingnya tanpa berpaling sedikitpun dari mata Len.

"Berjanjilah dikehidupan selanjutnya kita akan terus bersama."

Len mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Rin dan tersenyum. Bukan senyum jahil melainkan senyum yang menunjukkan sebuah kesungguhan. "Aku berjanji."

**Fin**


End file.
